idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Emperor vs Flame Kaiser!
Thunder Emperor vs Flame Kaiser! is the 26th episode of the anime series Idaten Jump!. There are 26 episodes after this one. Plot Gabu is watching the final moments of Arthur defeating Taiga at the tournament and teases him saying that he lost to a mere painter. Taiga gets furious and shouts at him saying that he doesn't know how powerful Arthur is and also that he is the 6th Idaten Bike rider. Gabu ignores him and turns his attention to the screen, where the announcer is saying that the next match is the semi-final between Kyouichi and Sho which is taking place in a forest. Sho and Co. go to check out the track and on the way, he keeps telling them how excited he is to finally have a complete match with Kyouichi. The track is quite tough, with various fallen logs and rocks blocking the path. All of a sudden, Kyouichi turns up. He tells Sho that he is going to have a tough match tomorrow. Sho says he is going to win for sure, and Kyouichi replies that he is naive with 'that stupid bird' (Hosuke) hovering around all the time. Hosuke gets enraged and chases him away, shouting and this proves to be easy with Kyouichi being scared of birds. Makoto tells Hosuke to forgive him as he's been scared of birds all his life but Hosuke screams saying that he shouldn't be so rude. Suddely, Sho gets an idea. He puts on a large chicken costume and says that Kyouichi will definitely lose if races in that tomorrow and Makoto shouts at him, telling him to put that ridiculous costume away. Sho, Makoto, Kakeru and Hosuke walk along the track when Sho suddenly shouts 'Hare! Hare!' Makoto says that she's not sure whether that's a hare or a rabbit when suddenly, Kyouichi zooms past and stops a little distance in front. He says to Sho that a naive person cannot win and goes ahead. Sho loses his temper and chases after Thunder Emperor with Flame Kaiser. Sho is keeping up when suddenly, Kyouichi disappears into a dark tunnel. Sho follows, screaming and topples over in the mud that is coating the floor of the tunnel. Sho gets up, becomes aghast at the mud that's covering him and then Kyouichi calls him from the other end saying that he's still naive and rides away. Sho suddenly discovers that even though Kyouichi rode in the mud, he reached the other end without leaving tire tracks and becomes puzzled. When Kakeru and Makoto hear of this, Makoto tells them that Kyouichi has a move that his friends told her of, and that he calls it his 'secret weapon'. Sho spends the rest of the day burying his head in books that contain MTB moves and finally, getting fed up, he runs off. Kakeru, deciding to do him a favour, hides behind a rock at the tunnel entrance and as Kyouichi goes in, he sees sparks coming out from the entrance. He runs back and tells the rest what he saw. As soon as Sho listens to this, he bangs his head and ultimately gives up. Just then, Yuki comes and motivates Sho by telling him that his father would never have done this. The next morning, the match begins. Sho gets a good lead and is jumping across the stones in the river when Kyouichi makes a surprise jump and overtakes him. Suddenly, a flock of geese fly across and Kyouichi is too scared to do anything. Sho easily gets back the lead and Hosuke smirks at him, saying that it serves him right. The race goes on and all is well for Sho until the tunnel opening. Sho struggles to get through the mud and then, Kyouichi unleashes his special move. He slides on the pipes which are present on the walls and that sliding causes the sparks. He races Sho easily and after some time is a long way ahead as there are many tunnels on the course. One of the tunnels opens out on a slope and Sho, instead of taking the downward track, jumps down and lands right behind Kyouichi. They both are racing hard and the finish is only a little distance away. All of a sudden, to everybody's atonishment, Kyouichi brakes, allowing Sho to pass and win! After the race, Kyouichi presents Sho with Thunder Emperor's emblem and Sho ays that the real reason he braked was to avoid killing a small squirrel which was crossing the path. The announcer calls out he next match - Arthur vs Koei and in Gabu's HQ, Koei promises Gabu that he'll win for sure. Category:Episodes